


Wedding day

by hishiyake



Series: Will you be my best man [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們終於找到各自的Best man。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding day

_四年後_

 

「我的領帶有正嗎？」他在五分鐘之內第四度確認自己的領帶，Blake的問題，換來身旁Luke的白眼。

「你真的該冷靜點，Man，畢竟這是你第三次結婚了，你早該很有經驗了。」和另一邊的Jesse眨眨眼，Luke故意調侃他。

「閉嘴，Luke，你今天應該當個稱職的伴郎，不要讓我後悔我找你當Best man的決定。」狠瞪了好友一眼，Blake企圖想要讓他閉上嘴，可是沒什麼效果。

「嗯？這不就是個好朋友該做的嗎？保證永遠都會對你誠實？」揚起了嘴角，Luke的笑容讓Blake有些不安，他很確定接下來Luke要說的話絕對不是什麼好事。「你知道嗎，我真的應該學學你，把婚禮選在Adam生日當天真是太聰明了，這樣以後你就不會忘記結婚紀念日了。」

「喔，閉、嘴！」也許Luke還會念在他們是多年好友的份上給他點面子，不過另一邊的James和Jesse就沒有那麼客氣了，他們很大聲的笑了出來。「拜託，Man，你們放過我吧。」

垂下肩膀，Blake把臉埋在自己的大手裡。也許Luke講得很對，這是他第三度站上禮堂，所有的流程他都清楚的很，他不應該感到緊張才對，可是這畢竟不一樣。

因為要和他結婚的人是Adam，是他決心要一起渡過未來人生的對象。

他們在一起的這4年，攜手走過了風風雨雨，相愛的過程中，不只是甜蜜也帶有苦澀。

曾經他們遭遇了社會的批評輿論，他看著Adam在他面前砸毀了一台電視，他也因為差點無法持續自己的鄉村音樂和Adam大吵了一架。

可是他們還是撐下來了。

抱持著對彼此的珍惜還有愛。

Blake很確定沒有什麼事情可以再阻礙他們的感情，於是，他準備好了戒指，在兩個月前向Adam求婚。

這是他第三次的婚禮沒錯，不過Blake很確定這會是最後一次。

「嘿，我錯過什麼了嗎？」Adam的聲音讓他重新抬起頭，他的男人今天穿著三件式的淺色西裝，華麗而且性感。

「沒什麼。」James和Jesse互看一眼，很有默契的同時聳聳肩，Blake當下真的感激他們沒有當著Adam面前吐槽他。

「You're so hot.」他不能克制，除了抱住即將成為他丈夫的男人以外，Blake不曉得自己還能做什麼。

「你也是，sexy～」Adam的眼角因為歲月寫下了痕跡，他們都不年輕了，正是這樣，Blake才覺得自己不能再等了。

「喂喂，現在還不到親吻新郎的時間吧。」又是他，Blake在心底默默把Luke的位置移到了損友區。他盡可能用最兇狠的表情瞪他，可是Luke依舊是不痛不癢。

「你說的也對。」拍拍Blake的腦袋，Adam拉回了他的注意。「不過誰在乎呢。」說著，他直接吻上了Blake的唇。

Blake配合的回應對方，Adam似乎一點也不在意坐在底下騷動的人群們，他的吻又深又濕，連舌頭也探進Blake口中。

「Wow～好樣的～」他彷彿聽到背後Usher的口哨聲，不過現在的他可沒空去理會那麼多。

「咳咳。」神父的咳嗽聲打斷了兩人，Adam最後又給了他一個親吻以後才分開。「Mr. Levine，Mr. Shelton，你們準備好了嗎？」

「好了。」他用肩膀撞了一下Blake，這令Blake笑了出來，他的Adam不管幾歲都還是這麼可愛。

「今天，感謝大家齊聚一堂見證Mr. Levine和Mr. Shelton的婚禮......」神父在他面前叨唸了什麼Blake跟本聽不見，他的注意力只在Adam身上，他漂亮、完美的情人，Blake感覺到圓滿，他終於找到他命中註定的另一半，他的靈魂伴侶。

好像感受他的視線，Adam朝他露出微笑，伸手握住了他的。

Blake跟著笑了起來，他不在乎Luke在他耳邊偷偷講他是傻瓜，是啊，他是個傻瓜，可是卻是個幸福的傻瓜。

「Mr. Levine，你願意接受Mr. Shelton成為你的合法丈夫嗎？」

「我願意。」Adam點點頭，還順便捏捏他的手。

「Mr. Shelton，那你願意接受Mr. Levine成為你的合法丈夫嗎？」

「我願意。」Blake講過不止一次了，但這是他最真心的一次。

「那麼，請新人們交換戒指。」

 

Blake接過Luke遞給他的戒指盒，裡面是一枚銀色戒指鑲著深赫色的鑽石。「I, Blake Shelton, take you, Adam Levine, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.」緩緩地，他將戒指推進Adam的左手無名指。

Adam重複了一遍他的誓言，把同樣款式不過是鑲著天藍色的戒指戴到Blake的手上。「現在你有新的戒指可以轉了。」Blake曾經因為戒指留下的曬痕在這4年來已經消退了，他很滿意現在能用自己的戒指，在Blake身上製造新的痕跡。

「不會了，我現在不需要在用戒指提醒我已經結婚的事情了。」執起Adam的左手，他將嘴唇壓在Adam的戒指上。「我是你的，不管有沒有戒指，我愛你，Adam，現在和永遠。」

「我也愛你。」瞇起眼睛甜美的微笑著，Blake一輩子也不會看膩Adam的每一個表情。

「我現在宣布你們結為夫妻，新人們可以互相親吻了。」年輕神夫笑了笑，衷心替這對相愛的伴侶感到開心。

在他們雙唇相接的瞬間，台下的親友爆出熱烈的掌聲還有歡呼聲。「About time。」Christian頂頂身旁的Pharrell。

「哈哈。」Pharrell依舊是那副溫和的微笑，他讓感動到落淚的Gwen把頭靠在他的肩膀上，同時體貼的為Gwen遞上手帕。

「你知道嗎，也許我們應該現在來寫完那首『Beer and Family』」

「晚點吧，現在最重要的是我們的蜜月旅行。」Blake再一次吻住他，緊緊將Adam抱在懷裡。

他們在人生的旅途上繞過遠路，也在坑洞中跌倒後又重新爬起，經歷挫折和失敗，但這些都已經不再重要了，現在他們有彼此的陪伴，Blake相信他的未來只會更加光明璀璨。

 


End file.
